Usually, an operator of a machine is required to be provided with training for operating the machine. The training may also be provided for performing a required operation using one or more implements of the machine. Depending on a skill level of the operator, such as novice, intermediate or experienced, the training may have different levels with different complexities. Known methods of providing the training include use of a dedicated simulation system. The simulation system may provide a virtual machine with one or more virtual implements for providing the required training to the operator. The simulation system for providing the training to the operator of the machine is usually a standalone system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008206719 discloses a training system for training a person while operating a vehicle. The vehicle includes a control system for receiving vehicle operating commands from the person for controlling the vehicle. The training system includes means for simulating at least one of a state of the vehicle and the environment to which the vehicle is subjected. The simulated state is at least one of a possible real state of the vehicle and the environment which is different from the at least one of the actual state of the vehicle and the environment. The training system includes means for calculating vehicle command signals using the vehicle operating commands and the simulation means. The training system also includes means for transmitting the vehicle command signals to at least one controllable component of the vehicle for controlling the vehicle so as to cause the vehicle to respond to the vehicle operating commands in a way that corresponds to the state simulated by the simulation means instead of the at least one of the actual state of the vehicle and the environment.